


Nescafe fic:  instant, sweet 'n' hot  (SGA; Zelenka/McKay) and very, very short

by Lobelia321



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia321/pseuds/Lobelia321





	Nescafe fic:  instant, sweet 'n' hot  (SGA; Zelenka/McKay) and very, very short

_  
**Nescafe fic: instant, sweet 'n' hot (SGA; Zelenka/McKay) and very, very short**  
_  


Zelenka looks at McKay's mouth.

He looks at McKay's mouth because he wants to kiss McKay's mouth.

This is not possible.

Zelenka knows this is not possible. It is not within the realm of professional possibility.

On the other hand...

McKay is unconscious and will never know.

McKay is in the infirmary, on a sheet of pure lily linen, his head cradled on a polyester standard-issue pillow, his arm hooked up to one of those catheter things.

There is a tiny scratch in the corner of McKay's mouth.

Off-world traces.

People bustle in and out, as they do, but nobody's bustling around McKay's bed because McKay "needs rest", doctor's orders, "rest and quiet", doctor's prescriptions, "and he'll be right in no time, nothing to worry about."

Zelenka is not worried.

The night shift appears. The lights are dimmed.

Zelenka is still there.

He bends over McKay's face and, holding his breath, plants a kiss on McKay's lips.

Just a quick one.

No tongue or anything.

No harm done.

McKay opens his eyes.

  
FIN.

First posted to LJ 31 March 2008. http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/602327.html 


End file.
